


next to you ☆

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, Short, Sleeping Together, i dont know, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagine ur otp fighting over the blankets in bed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	next to you ☆

It was 2 am that he realized he had nothing covering him. Waking up a bit bleary eyed, Tobio found himself shivering from the cold apartment air. Turning to his side however, he saw Hinata clutching all the blankets to himself on the far corner of the bed. All curled up, his unmanageable fiery hair stuck up on ends. Tobio, who had some unruly bed head too, rolled over to Hinata's side a little annoyed.

"Oi Hinata."

Still no response from the idiot who was probably dreaming about meat buns. Tobio tried nudging his blanket hogging boyfriend, but to no avail he wouldn't wake up.

" _Hinata._ "

A low mumbling was emitting from Hinata now. Curiosity piqued, Tobio leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. 

"Mmmm, Kageyama you're stupid, huuh, you can't  _eat_  a volleyball, uhh . . ."

Officially pissed off and maybe weirded out, Tobio started roughly shaking his nonsense muttering boyfriend. Hinata was being shooken left and right, his head lolling in both directions. His mouth curved in a smile, most likely enjoying the experience of his dream as he continued muttering even more rubbish.

"Kageyama that's not how you play basketball. It's supposed to go in the net not over,  _jeez_."

At this point Tobio was perplexed and irritated.  "You idiot just what type of dream are you having?! Hold on, wake up 'cause I really wanna know. And for your information I know how to play basketball, stupid."

“ . . . “

" _And stop hogging all the blankets!"_

Giving him one last effective push, Hinata started waking up. He opened his eyes to a somewhat angry, annoyed, tired, and in the dark scary Kageyama.

“Huh. . .”

Hinata mistook his lover's glaring expression for the one of a psychotic killer's as his face paled instantly. Tobio’s body loomed over him. His memory shifted to the time he accidentally let a volleyball hit the back of his partner’s face and suddenly relived the scariest experience of his life.

“HYUAAAAAAAAH!”

It was now 2:03 am and Hinata Shouyou was screaming because he thought a murderous ghost was out to get him.

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!”

Tobio tried calming down and shutting up Hinata but he wouldn’t stop flailing his limbs and freaking out. He tried pinning down his arms but Hinata shoved his foot into Tobio’s face. Hinata ended up effectively pushing Tobio away and scattered to get up. He held onto bedspread and looked in terror at Tobio who proceeded to lift himself; this time with a minor intent to kill.

“Eh?  _Kageyama_?!”

Maybe he was overacting. But it was now 2:06 am, he was tired and cold, and definitely didn't have the patience or time to deal with this right now. He had to get around 7 for his first day at his job and absolutely didn’t need sleep deprivation messing it up. So when Tobio saw Hinata realize that he shoved his foot into his boyfriend’s face, to some extent he might have been seething.

“Kageyama, you? Wait, what _?_ You were the ghost?  _Wait, what?_ ”

And, that does it.

“Hinata there is no ghost. Where do you  _even_  get the idea of a ghost. Never mind that, look at the clock, IT’S 2 IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE THE FIRST DAY OF MY JOB TO GET TO AND YOU’RE SCREAMING LIKE YOU SAW A BANSHEE AND NOT TO FORGET YOU’RE HOGGING THE BLANKETS  _AGAIN_ , AND AND—“

“Kageyama.”

“ _What?!”_

“I’m sorry.”

Taken a bit back, Tobio noticed that his mouth was slightly agape. He realized he was standing and looking down upon Hinata who’s bed head maybe have made him a small, little, tad bit  _cuter and_ —

Screw this.

Tobio sat himself down cross-legged and sighed. Putting his hand to his head, he took a deep breath. He looked back to Hinata who was looking at him expectantly. Shaking his head, he proceeded to look down, frustrated.

“ _Jeez . . ._ ”

“Huh?”

 _“What am I ever going to do with you?,”_ Tobio muttered.

“Kageyama?”

“Never mind that, it’s, uh okay. Come on let’s just go back to sleep.”

It took Hinata a moment but in the next second he was already smiling and suddenly the room was filled with sunshine and the sweet, quiet laughter of an exhausted orange head.

“Yeah, and this time I swear I won’t hog the blankets,” he grinned.

“Don’t know why you’re laughing,” Tobio uttered but his heart sped just a teensy bit faster whenever Hinata smiled.

The two settled back, letting the blankets cover them as each other laid. This time with Hinata snuggling closer to Tobio as he was already asleep. The vast surroundings of the deranged dream to keep him accompany. Tobio sighed but looked down fondly at his dozing boyfriend. If this is what he got for getting worked up over this idiot, he thought it was more than worth it. Tobio rested his head on the pillow, burying his face into a certain sunshine's hair, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> {{{{{{{{{{what was hinata dreaming about??!}}}}}
> 
> I KNOW this doesn't do the prompt any justice, I'm very sorry ¡¡
> 
> i love college aus and i just thought this prompt might fit them ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
